Watching the Fireworks Sequel to 'How to Train Your Dragon Type'
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Happy Independence Day! Ash has decided to stay in Berk with his good friend, Hiccup for June-July! Join the fun!


Chapter 1

Hiccup and Ash were closer than ever now. They loved to hang out together like best friends. Ash even agreed to stay in Berk with him but Hiccup said they should go to his world. "Here, we don't really have fireworks except if it's like Fireball Frenzy. Those could be the closest we have to them but I'd talk some sense into the Headmaster for that one." Hiccup replied. "Is there even a fourth of July in Berk?" Ash asked. Hiccup looked at Ash. "I guess there is." Hiccup said. "Do you set off fireworks?" Ash asked. "Oh!" Hiccup said, "Now, I know what you're talking about!" "I'm not quite sure but I love doing that with my friends in my dorm room." "So, would you at least let me stay in your world for the June-July?" Ash asked. "Sure!" Hiccup exclaimed, "I'd be happy if you'd stayed!" Hiccup looked at Toothless. "It's June 20th" he said.

Chapter 2

Hiccup pulled Ash by the arm. "Come on! Since you're in Berk, I'd like to show you the School of Dragons I go to! I'll even show you my dormitory room!" Hiccup exclaimed. The Headmaster looked at Hiccup as they entered the school. "Who is this, Hiccup?" he asked. "It's my friend from the Pokemon world!" Hiccup replied. "Huh?" the headmaster asked. "No need to worry, I'll explain Pokemon later." Hiccup said and ran towards the school with Ash. "I know it doesn't look like much." Hiccup said, "But, then again, it's a Saturday!" They headed towards the dormitory building and entered it. "The rooms are super big so that they can support our dragons." Hiccup explained, "So, I'm sorry if there's only room for me and Toothless." "It's alright." Ash said, "I brought a sleeping bag." "Cool!" Hiccup said, "I've never had a roomie before except for Toothless but..." "But what?" Ash asked. "I can't explain." Hiccup said. "OK." Ash said. "Well, it's like 6:30 right now. Would you like to get some dinner from the Cafeteria?" Hiccup asked. "Sure." Ash said, "Once you get to know me, it's like I'm always hungry!"

Chapter 3

"That'll be fish for Toothless please." Hiccup said. "and for you boys?" asked the cafeteria lady. "Ash, you go first." Hiccup said. "I'll have just anything." Ash said. "I'll have a veggie burger." Hiccup said. "It can't just be any food, Ash. It has to be something." Ash realized now and called the cafeteria lady back. "I'm sorry but make what I said fries." Ash said. "OK.' said the cafeteria lady. "Nice one, Ash." Hiccup said, "At least that's just potatoes." The two got their food and headed to Hiccup's dorm. "Are you sure we're able to eat up here in the dormitories?" Ash asked. "Yes. Headmaster doesn't really mind it if we clean our rooms afterwards." Hiccup replied. "I can't wait until July 4th though." Ash said. "Neither can I." Hiccup said, "Now, do you like your fries?" Ash nodded. "You like your veggie burger?" "Yes, it's delish." Hiccup said. After dinner, the two went down to the cafeteria to thank the lady and return their trays (they had their own utensals). "What now?" Ash asked.

Chapter 4

"I guess we should get ready to hit the sack, then. So probably take a shower and then we're all ready to go to bed." Hiccup said. "Who should go first?" Ash asked. "I don't really care but if you wanna go then be my guest." Hiccup said. "OK." Ash said and took a shower. Then, he got into his sleeping bag. Hiccup took a shower then and got into his bed. "It's night." Hiccup said, "So, goodnight. Have a sound sleep, I guess." "Night. You too." Ash said. The two fell asleep and so did Toothless. The next day the two got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Ash chose sausage but Hiccup chose oatmeal. So much different things. After breakfast, they returned the trays. Then,they looked at the calendar. "The 21st!" Hiccup said, "Almost there! There's 30 days in June and we're almost over! I can't wait until fireworks!" "I know!" Ash exclaimed and the two fist bumped each other. It was then time for a race so everything was set up for racing their dragons. Hiccup got on Toothless and Astrid got on Stormfly. "Let the races begin!" Stoick said. Ash just watched wishing he could do it. But looking at Pidgeot's Pokeball, he couldn't. Pidgeot was just not one for riding on. Neither were any other flying type Pokemon.

Chapter 5

The fastest won, that was the meaning. At the end, both Hiccup and Astrid were in the lead. Ash cheered and cheered for them. Then, what was next? It did take a long time so it was like 5:00. "Everybody! Into the Hatchery! We're gonna do an actiivity with dragons! Then, you can go have dinner in your dorms!" Gobber said. "Woah!" Ash said, looking around. "What are you doing?" Hiccup whispered, "You're not supposed to be wandering about!" Ash nodded and stayed next to Hiccup. "We are going to do an exam to see what dragon egg is which dragon." Gobber said. "How easy!" Hiccup said. "yeah." said the others. Ash had no idea what they were talking about. Dragons hatched from eggs just like Pokemon? Awesome! "Looking at this egg, what kind of dragon is it?" Gobber asked. Hiccup raised his hand as well as everybody else. "Hiccup?" he said. "It's a Grocknle, of course." said Hiccup. Gobber smiled. "yes." he said, "Next egg!" The students walked towards the next egg. "Looking at this egg, what dragon is this?" Gobber asked. Again, everyone raised their hands. "Astrid, you haven't answered today." Gobber said. "That is a Deadly Nadder just like Stormfly." Astrid replied, "And she's making friends with it now!" She laughed as Stormfly played with the Deadly Nadder egg. "Don't break it, now." Astrid said. Stormfly played gently. "Two more eggs and it'll be time for dinner." Gobber said. They headed towards another egg. "Who's egg is this?" Gobber asked. Everyone raised their hands once again. "Fishlegs?" he said. "Terrible Terror of course!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Yes!" Gobber said, "Now, last egg for the test."

Chapter 6

"Looking at this egg, what kind of dragon is it?" Gobber said. As always, everyone's hands shot up. "Hiccup." Gobber said. "That's a Changewing." he said. "Good job, students!" Gobber said, "Now, it's time for dinner." They all headed down to the cafeteria to get dinner. "Now, how is your dinner?" Ash asked. "Good." Hiccup replied, "Yours?" "It's nice, thanks!" Ash said. When the two were done, they returned the trays to the cafeteria. Then, it was time for showers. After showers, it was about 8:14 and the two just hung out. At 9 they finally hit the sack since tomorrow was a Monday. It was June 22nd the next day! The next morning... "Morning HIccup." Ash said. "Morning Ash." Hiccup said. "Do you have school today?" Ash asked. "Yes." Hiccup said, "I'll be back for breakfast, lunch, and dinner of course but I'd like you to stay here." Hiccup got dressed and headed down to the cafeteria to get the two some breakfast. He went back up to the dormitory so that they could eat. "After this, I've gotta get to school. You're welcome to watch out the window if you like since we're like always outside." Hiccup said and headed downstaris to return the trays. He went out the doors of the school and ended up in the arena. Then, he had class. 11:38 was lunch break. Everyone went to the cafeteria to get a lunch. Taking it upstairs, he gave Ash his tray. "thank you, HIccup." Ash said. "You're welcome." Hiccup replied. "So, the next time you come back up, it'll be for dinner right?" Ash asked. "Yes." Hiccup said, "What would you like so I can get it for you?" "I'll take anything."Ash said. "You and meat." Hiccup said. "I said anything!" Ash said, "It doesn't have to be meat it can be anything!" Hiccup nodded. "Got it!" he said and headed for class.

Chapter 7

After class, they had dinner. After that, everything happened in the same cycle. Then, it was finally July. The 1st! It was summer break now and that meant that Ash and Hiccup could spend time together. "It's the 1st of July, only 3 more days left until fireworks day. You've outdone every single day, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III!" Hiccup said. "It's almost firework day. Let's get Berk ready for the party!" Hiccup said. He got on Toothless and flew to the store. "Be back in jiff!" Hiccup said, "I've just gotta get the fireworks and some supplies!" "You can only get the fireworks." Ash said, "We can make all the decorations." "I like that idea, Ash! Nice going!" he said, "I'm gonna get the fireworks! Later!" And then Hiccup was gone. _I'll just get the banners made to hang all around Berk. _Ash thought to himself. He got huge white papers and wrote 'Fireworks Party in Berk' on all of them. When Hiccup came to the dorm with the fireworks, he looked at the banners Ash had made. "Those are fantastic!" Hiccup said. "Thanks." Ash said. "I've got the fireworks. Let's just hope they work on the 4th." Hiccup said. "Cool!" Ash exclaimed. The two played and played. "I'd like to have a battle with you even though Toothless is not a Pokemon. I know exactly how to analyze a Pokemon disc that teaches Aerial Ace to not only a Pokemon but dragons too! Because currently, it only teaches Aerial Ace to a Pokemon, which is what it is supposed to do. I know someone who can do it." Ash said. He called up Professor Oak. "I'd like you to make this disc teachable to a dragon, please." Ash said. "I'll try my best." Professor Oak said.

Chapter 8

Wating for the Professor to use all the technology he had, Ash and Hiccup worked on the other decorations. "it's done." Professor Oak said. "Thank you!" Ash said adn used it on Toothless. Toothless learned the flying-type move Aerial Ace! "I'm very good so watch out! Oh! And Aerial Ace will be super effective against me! Flying vs. Electric means my type will win so watch out!" Ash said, "And tell Toothless to dodge whenever you feel he should." Ash smiled. "Let's start this off! Use Thunderbolt!" he exclaimed. "Toothless, dodge it!" Hiccup said. "Aw man." Ash said. He smiled. "That's alright! Let's try again with Thunder Shock!" Toothless got hit with it. "Toothless, Aerial Ace!" Hiccup said. "Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Toothless was unable to battle. "How did that happen? He's not even a Pokemon." Hiccup said. "It's what the disc had did. If he was a Pokemon, you see, he would be a flying type." Ash said, "And electric is super effective against flying type which means that electric types have an advantage of winning the match vs. a flying type Pokemon." "Cool!" Hiccup said. They worked and played until 5:00. At 5:00 they ate dinner and continued to play some more. Their work for the 4th of July was over and they were happy at their work. They then got into the shower and then rested for the second day of July. The boys then awoke the next morning and got changed into shorts. They played and played all day until Hiccup's dad, Stoick had come to talk to them. "Hi son! Hi Ash!" Stoick said, "I talked to Headmaster and he loves the idea. Even though you're on your summer break, you still live in your dorm rooms." "Awesome! Just like last year!" Hiccup said, "How are you and your dragons, Dad?" "I'm nice and so are they. How are you and your friend doing?" Stoick asked. "We're awesome, Dad! Ash made all the banners and we made the other decorations together! Oh! And Toothless knows a Pokemon move so it can battle with Ash!" Hiccup answered. "That's cool." Stoick said, "You guys have fun. It's a nice July 2nd. Two more days, you two excited?" "Defintely!" Hiccup and Ash jinxed. "Well, have a great day son and Ash!" Stoick exclaimed. "You too, Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed and hugged him.

Chapter 9

Doing what they did yesterday (playing all day), it was ending up to be 5:00. The boys went down to get food for dinner. After dinner, the boys took showers and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the 3rd! One more day! The next day the boys awoke and got breakfast from the cafeteria. They ate and then got changed. Hiccup and Ash did their last preparations and that was it. They played until lunch time. Then, the boys went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. "Are you vegetarian, Hiccup?" Ash asked. Hiccup blushed. "Uh... uh... y-yeah." he said. "Cool!" Ash said. After lunch, they played outside and then Stoick called them for a snack at 3:00. The boys ran towards Stoick and ate the snack. "Mmm! Just like last time you made it, Dad! It's amazing!" Hiccup said. "Thank you." Stoick said, "How 'bout you, Ash? You enjoy it?" Ash nodded. "I've never had this before. What is this?" Ash asked. "It's an ancient viking snack." Hiccup answered. "It's very good." Ash said. "Thank you." Stoick said. After the snack, the boys played outside and at 5:00, they had dinner. After dinner, they returned the trays (just like they do with any meal). Then, the two took showers and went to bed. The next day was the 4th! Zero more days after that! The next morning the boys woke up, got changed, and ate breakfast. It was the 4th! Firework party, finally! Tonight was it and the two boys were so proud of themselves. After breakfast, the boys returned the trays and said "hi" to everybody. "Hiccup! I love what you did! Happy 4th of July, baby!" Astrid said. "Thanks Astrid!" he said and kissed her, "You too!" "Ash, thanks!" Hiccup said, "You helped so much! After today, you need to go back to Pallet Town back in your land. And you're an awesome friend! I'm gonna miss you!" They hugged each other. At 12:00, everyone had lunch and at 3:00 they had Stoick's ancient viking snacks. They had dinner at 5:00 and then Hiccup got the fireworks from his dorm. "Tonight at dark, possibly at 9, our party will begin! So have a happy 4th of July and play until then!" Hiccup said. Everyone ran outside. Then, it started to get dark. "OK. Roll 'em, Hiccup!" Astrid said. "Yeah cous." Snotlout taunted. Hiccup threw every firework into the air and everybody in Berk (even Ash from Pallet Town) enjoyed the show.

THE END

HAVE AN AWESOME 4th OF JULY!

Previous: s/10416650/1/How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Type


End file.
